Alberto Aquilani
Alberto Aquilani (born 7 July 1984) is an Italian footballer who played as a midfielder for Liverpool from 2009 until 2012. Liverpool career Aquilani signed a five year deal on 7 August 2009 from Roma for a fee of around £17 million. He was handed the number 4 shirt, last worn by Sami Hyypia. Aquilani made his Liverpool reserves debut with a 15 minutes substitute appearance in a 2–0 win against Sunderland reserves on 21 October 2009. His first game for the senior squad came in the Carling Cup 2-1 defeat to Arsenal, coming on as a substitute in the 77th minute. He made his league debut on 9 November 2009 as a substitute in the 2-2 tie against Birmingham. Aquilani played 26 times during the 2009-10 season, but he was loaned out to Italian side Juventus for the following season. Manager at the time Roy Hodgson explained his decision to loan Aquilani, saying "For Aquilani, this year it is very important that he plays regular football every week as the number one man on the team sheet, I can't promise him that here so if a loan move to Italy could help him in that respect it might be good for all parties." Having played regularly for Juventus throughout the season, new manager Kenny Dalglish reassured Aquilani and fans that he still held a future at the club. Dalglish said "When people talk about next season, I'm surprised they don't give Alberto a mention, everyone seems to have forgotten about him." Dalglish added; "Nothing is cast in stone and he could be coming back to play for Liverpool. He could be a valuable asset here next season. He's still our player." On the 12th August 2011, Aquilani was handed number 15 for the 2011-12 season, however on 25th August, Liverpool announced they had agreed a deal with A.C. Milan for Aquilani to spend the season on loan with the Italian giants. The deal includes an option to make the deal permanent at the end of the season, and it has been widely reported that A.C. Milan will be obliged to make the transfer permanent if Aquilani racks up at least 25 appearances for the Rossoneri. The loan deal was confirmed the following day, on August 26th. Aquilani returned to Liverpool in the summer of 2012 with AC Milan failing to take up the option to sign him on a permanent basis. Aquilani took part in Liverpool's pre season tour of the USA under new manager Brendan Rodgers. Aquilani stated that he was happy at Liverpool and wished to stay and play under the new coach, however at the end of the tour, Aquilani flew to Italy to discuss a permanent transfer to Fiorentina. Liverpool confirmed a deal had been completed with Fiorentina on 3 August 2012 to end Aquilani's underwhelming stay at Liverpool. Playing style Although Aquilani was thought to be a replacement for 2009 departure Xabi Alonso he is really more fond of an attacking role in midfield rather than a holding play making role. Stats External links * Aquilani Aquilani